Marshall Lee meets Violet Storm
by tigerheart1234
Summary: When a strange human girl comes to Marshall for help in the land of Aaa, gets turned into a vampire, and goes looking for a friend, and takes Fionna and Cake to the land of Ooo. Will this vampire cause more trouble than good? First Fan Fiction, inclueds OC. Disclaimer; I do not own Adventure time. please review
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee Meets Violet Storm

I wondered across Aaa for ages, yet I never found him. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, Cake, and Fionna. I've heard rumors they can change me back to what I was before. Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Violet Storm, and I am a human. After the great Grass War, I was changed to this. My legs are….normal for once. It's night now, Wait, who's that in the distance? "Cake, morning star mode!" A female voice yelled. "I'll be back for you, Prince Gumball!" Another female voice yelled. I saw a woman in blue and a tiara fly past. I ran towards the voice, while a boy in a red and plad shirt flew past me. "WAIT!" I screamed. They stopped and looked in my direction. The cat, Cake, hissed at me and I hissed back. "Stand down, wise female." The boy ordered. "Who are you?!" The girl in the rabit ear hat asked. "My name is Violet. Violet Storm. I'm looking for Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." I said in a rush. "Nice to meet you." The boy said. "I heard you can change me back." I rushed. "Wait, One, who told you that?! Two, to what, and Three, what are you?" Fionna asked. I tugged my skin. "I think I'm human. I heard they were extinct, so I went to my cave, I used to be a vampire, then this guy yelled at me and I turned into this. I'm looking for Finn." I rushed. "Finn?" Fionna asked. "Yeah. You know, looks like you and is human except a boy." I explained. "You-You are a human?" Fionna asked in awe. "Yeah. I was hoping you could change me back because of your powers." I said happily. "Marshy is the only one with vampire powers." Fionna explained. "But even If I could change you, It would seriously hurt." Marshall warned. "Yeah, well, It's better than having to eat….apples." I hesitated. "I could change you back, but if I did, you would be my servant." Marshall warned. "Than if that is the cost opf freedom from this mental change, I will gladly pay the price. Anything to get back to my Finn." I pledged. "Wait, how do you know about Finn? He could have forgotten you." Fionna asked. "I'll take you, Cake, and Marshall with me, just to prove you wrong!" I said angrily. "Okay, Okay. So where does Finn live?" Fionna asked. "In the land of Ooo. I can take you there, but I'll need to fly. Marshall?" I asked him. "If you say so. Where would you like me to bite you?" He asked. I pointed to my neck that had two brown spots. "The wizard left those on me, should I fine you." I explained. He bent down and bit me. For the next two minutes, I burned. My skin grew deathly pale, which was exhilarating. My two front teeth grew to fangs, I yelled with joy. I floated up and my dress with purple ribbon became jeans and a purple T-shirt and a winky face on it and a sword strapped at the side. I yelle with joy as I sped around them. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" I screamed. "Now, let me take you to the land of Ooo so you can meet Finn and I can be reunited with my Ice Prince!" I yelled as Marshall grabbed Cake and I grabbed Fionna. "So, where do we go?" Fionna asked. "Do you know where to find a lake with mud in it?" I asked. She pointed to the west and we were there in seconds. I hovered down and yelled out; "Portalos Un Demaata!". A portal came in next to me showing a boy in a rabbit hat and a dog with yellow fur in a tree house. "Come on, your brother is waiting." I said as Marshy, Fionna and Cake and I stepped through the portal.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Finn yelled. "Who are you?!" He asked me. "You-You don't remember?" I said, heartbroken. "No! No, I never met either of you!" Finn yelled. "Hey, stop it! She was only trying to help!" Fionna yelled to him. "Thanks, Fionna." I thanked the rabbit eared human. "No biggy." She replied. "Hey, um Violet?" Marshy asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Are they're any other vampires around here?" He asked sheepishly. "Yeah. Marceline." I answered. "Can you take me to her?" He asked. "Sure." I answered as I hovered out the door. Before I left I looked at Fionna and Cake. "Finn, I swear on the my Ice Prince that if you hurt either one of them, I will rip out your heart guts." I warned. "Oh, and let them get to know Flame Princess. Trust me." I said as I hovered out the door, my sword on my shoulder.

"So, Marshall, how did you become a Vamp? Born, Bitten, Cursed?" I asked. "I don't like to talk about it." He said sadly. "Oh, well, since you bit me I guess we're like bro and sis, right?" I asked. "Something like that, yeah." He said. A small snail went by on a leaf. I shredded the leaf with my sword. "Marcy lives a few minutes from here." I said happily. "So, how old are you?" He asked. "I'm twelve. Turning 13 pretty soon- wait, I won't get anymore birthdays, will I?" I asked. "Nah. You'll get older, but you'll look and feel the same." He explained. "Oh, cool." I said. There was a brief moment where I thought, _Will I ever die?_ But I dismissed the thought instantly. By now, the sun was starting to rise. "Wait, won't we burn up if we're out here when that thing comes up?" I asked in panic. "FLY!" Marshal yelled as he flew ahead of me. I flew as fast as I could. We reached the cave right when the sunlight enveloped the land. "Come on, she lives in here." I said as a pink house came into view. "Hey, who's there?" A female voice yelled. I flew in, much to the astonishment of a girl in the mid teens wearing a t and some jeans. "Ugh, did Finn and Jake send you guys here?" She demanded. Marshall flew forward. "I-I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King from the land of Aaa." He announced. "Marceline, Vampire Queen of the land of Ooo, but my friends call me Marcy." She replied. "This Is Violet. She's new to the Vamp world." He said, motioning to me. "Hi." I said sheepishly. I floated over and concentraited on the bass in the corner. It strummed 'We Will Rock You' for a few moments, before I had to stop and sit. "Cool. I didn't know there were other Music Lovers in Ooo besides me and Ice King." She said. "Oh globs," I gasped. "What is it?" Marshall asked in confusion. "Th-There is a Ice Prince here, right?" I asked in panic. "Not that I know of." Marcy replied. "And I've been here since the Mushroom War." Marcy said easily. I sat down and a tear streaked down my head. "He's gone. He's really gone." I mumbled as more tears made their way down my face. "You don't know that." Marshall said angriy. "He could still be here. We just have to go visit the Ice King." Marshall said. "oh, I'm sorry, Vio. I meant to offence." Marcy said sadly. "Its okay. I just want to see if he's okay." I confirmed as I floated out the door. I stopped and looked back at them. "Well? A twelve year old vampire can't go around a new place alone. So, who's up for some Vampire Exploration?" I asked. They both raised their hands. "Let's go." I said as Marcy lead the way.

"So, Marcy, will I get super cool shape-shifting powers like you?" I asked. "They should come in a few days." She answered. We flew in silence before we spotted the mountain. "Okay, so who are we looking for again?" Marcy asked. "My friend, Ice Prince." I answered as I turned invisible. "Hey, you got one of your powers!" Marshall said happily. "Yes!" I said. I flew in , still invisible, and easily got to the shelf that I recongozied to be outside of Prince room. "Time to Fly." I said as I flew in. "Who's there?" A male voice yelled. "Ice Prince?" I asked. "Ice prince….Are you a princess?" The voice asked. "Sort of." I replied. I mean, my dad was technicly Marshall so my mom was Marcy so that made me princess of night? I'll go with it for now, just to see him, I thought. "Yes. Violet, cousin of the Prince of the Night." I lied. Marshall appeared behind me. "What are you thinking?" He hissed. "Your technically my bro so I thought, what could go wrong?" I guessed. "We will talk about this later." He ordered. A man with a beard came out, though his beard covered….everything. I appeared and prayed he would believe me. "You're here to see my boy? He managed to get a princess. I'll show you my boy right now. Follow me." The man said happily. "So, I take it he wooed you with his magic?" He suggested. "No, actually. We met a while back, way back." I explained. "So, he did manage to impress you?" The man asked. "No. Like I said, I like him for him. Powers or no powers." I said easily. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." The man said. Marshall was still beside me. When I went into that room, I saw my best friend, beside Marshall. "Son, you have a visitor." The man ran back giggling. I saw my best friend sitting on the couch. "Ice?" I asked, using the nick-name I came up with. "Who=Who are you?" He demaned. I stumbled like I had been hit with a bat. "You don't remember me?" I asked, hovering around him. "No, I'm sorry. But I really don't remember ryou." He apologized. I began to cry, and it was hard not to. "I'm really sorry…." His voice faded. I turned invisible. "I hope you remember." I said as I floated out the door, my thoughts going inzane.

As they flew, she felt something, dread, pain, aggonly. "I need to see my prince." I said. "But he dos'nt remember you." Marcy reminded. "No. No. Marshall. Marshall tell her. Marshall." I gasped. Something pricked my neck. Something sharp, and it hurt. That wasn't right. I couldn't die, I was a Vampire. We can only die by sunlight. I can't die. Not then. Not flying. I fell, I felt Marshall fly down and garb me. "Oh glob." He mumbled as he set me down by a tree. "Marcy, we got trouble." He warned as something came closer. "Chill, Marshy. It's only us." Fionna said angrily. "Let me guess, Flamy?" She asked. "Yep." Fionna replied. "Um, we got a issue over here." Marshall explained how I had nearly fell out of the sky. I tried to feel my neck, but it was already healed. "Oh my gob." I managed to say. "You got lucky. You've gpt full powers now." Marcy explained. "Gee, thanks." I replied angrily. "Hey, no need to get all globbed up on this." Finn defended. I hadn't noticed the male human before, but that was not what I had hoped to see. I stood up and shoved Finn away from me. "You. You did –Something!" I yelled. I pulled out my sword and held it to his neck. I began to smoke. "You did something to my prince!" I yelled. "I don't know what the hay-hay your talking about!" Finn yelled. "I'm going to find my vamp if it means going through every inch of this land." I warned. "Violet, stop it." Marcy said. I couldn't. I was angry, I was smoking. "Vio your on fire." Marshall gaped. "You bet I am." I replied proudly. "No I mean your litteraly on fire!" He yelled. I looked at my sleeve and it really was on fire! "He's gone. I need to stay in Ooo for a while. Maybe find my own cave, beat up some thieves." I declared. "Come on, just stick around for a few more days." Finn pleaded. "Sure. But I need to find my…my loves." I said sheepishly. "Wait, Loves? Like with a S?" Finn asked. "Hey, your struggling to get with you know who." I replied. Finn stumbled like he had been hit. "I'm going to visit PB. Marshall, Marcy, you coming?" I asked. "I'll come." Marshall said. "Nah. Bette and I don't really get along all that good." Marcy explained. "Well, we can go at night. I'm taken a nap right now." I said as I sat down. "Wake me up when it's night." I ordered as I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and finally took off my large sun hat. "So, we should go then?" I asked. "Sure." He said. I turned invisible an we flew off. "So, how long have you and Prince Gumball known each other?" I asked. "Few months now, Bubba doesn't make it easy, hanging out with Fionna, though." He said. "You should write a song to her." I said. "What?" He asked. A bird flew by me. "Well, it's ofeous you care about her, tell her." I said. "But she likes FP not me." He said. "That could be a lyric. 'Fionna, Fionna, You're my girl, You're my bro-he.' And then you could say things like; 'Remember the time, we played video games outside? Or the time Cake got stuck inside a tree? Remember you cant try, when I almost nearly died?' I think that would be so cool. And you could wrap your arm around her waist and fly up in the afternoon. That would be soo romantic!" I raved. "But when could I do that? She's almost always hanging around them." He asked. "Easy. Sweep her off her feet at 9:00. It'll be night, so you can show her your 'Vampire Hot Guy style." I planned. "Yeah, but what if Finn's around?" he asked. "He'll go see Flame Princess. They always hang out around this time." I planned. "Okay but do I bring her something or…." His voice faded off. "Bring her a gift. Maybe roses, or a cake, or a sword, something romantic. Take it from me." I Raved again. "Okay. Sure. I'll try that." He said. "Yeah, I wish I had someone like you around. That would be nice." I said dreamily. He was silent for a while, so when we got to the Candy Kingdom at late night. Maybe a few minutes before sunrise.

When we got there, I saw a pink thing staring at a sphinx. "Shh! Don't yell to them." A voice advised. "If you do, Goliad will defeat Stormo and ten we all die!" The female voice hissed. "This chick is-" Lee pointed to he cranium in a circular motion. "Don't worry. I'm Bonnabell Ruler of the Candy Kingdom. But my friends call me PB for short." PB said easily. "I'm Violet. This is Marshall Lee." I entroduced. "Welcome. So, what can I do for you?" She asked. "I was wondering if you had a moment to show me Stormo and answer a few questions." I explained. "Sure. Right this way." PB said as she walked towards a staircase. We must have walked up 80 million steps before reaching Goliad. "Here she is." PB introduced. "Any questions? Wait, here's some info on them. Goliad was made by me, so I guess I'm her mom, and Stormo also by me, but with Finn DNA." She said. Suddenly, I fell to the ground, a voice speaking in my head. _"Don't be afraid, Hero. Free me from this battle, and you will be mine." _ It said calmly. I saw Marshall grab me and pull me down he stairs, then the world went black, and I saw the person or thing behind the voice as I passed out. _"Come back, little hero. Free me." It kept saying that. Another voice, Male, Strong, Like Finn, came on. "Don't listen to her. Be free, do your dutie. I will deal with my sister._

I woke up in the infirmary, Marshall and Marcy looking over me. "Hey, she's awake!" Marshall said. PB ran in, her hair a mess. "What happened?" I asked. "Goliad got inside your mind. She made you, um, drop. Almost Nearly Dead." PB reported. "I guess you could put that in your song." I told Marshall. He laughed. Fionna, who I hadn't noticed, looked at me in shock. "What song?" She asked. "Shoot! Sorry Marshy." I rushed. "No biggy. I was going to do it later anyways." He said as He strummed his base guitar. HE began to sing and Fionna looked well, blushy. "Did you like it?" He asked at the end. She shook her head. I thought I saw Marshall Stagger for a few minutes. "I loved it." She said. "But who's it About?" She asked. "Didn't you-" Marcy. I really like her." Marshall said in a rush. "Okay. Don't worry, secret's safe with me." Fionna promised, winking. I sat up, Cake and Jake staring at me. "WAA!" I screamed. "Wow. Sorry, honey, didn't mean to scare you. But Jake and Ranicorn Came over. So Marcy brought over Mono-horn to get aquanted. Lady is really nice. OH we could go shopping together!" The cat raved. I stood up fully and looked at my skin. "You completed the transformation. Oh and Cake and Fionna got you some new…um..clothes from the Grocery Kingdom." Marcy said as the Cat handed me several bags. "Okay. I'm going to change out of these, I've had them on for over two years now…" My voice faded as I took off for the bathroom. I have to admit, Cake had style. I pulled out a leather jacket and a white T-shirt and grabbed Jeans, and to top it all off, a black baseball cap and a charmbracelt. When I came out, Finn looked amazed and stared at cake. "Wow." He gasped. I walked down the stairs, well, hovered down the stairs. My sword was still strapped at my side, though it felt like nothing. "So, what do you think?" I asked. "AMAZING!" Fionna cried. I walked down the steps to Marshall. "So?" I asked. "Looks great." He said. I had my hand in my face for just about three minutes. "Im going to go and personaly kill myself for abot eight minutes' Marcy flew up to me. "Come on, lets jam." She said. I nodded and we flew ot her house in a matter of moments. Marshall Lee was already there. "Glad you could make it." He said happily. I nodded and picked up a electric guitar. I strummed and and for a momemtn, ha d a poker face on. By teh time we were done jamming, it was night. "Okay, well, I guess I should be going." I said as I floated towards the door. "Nahs. You can stay with us. Vampires got to stick together." Marcy said. I nodded and floated back, my black hair in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall Lee Meets Violet Storm

I wondered across Aaa for ages, yet I never found him. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, Cake, and Fionna. I've heard rumors they can change me back to what I was before. Silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Violet Storm, and I am a human. After the great Grass War, I was changed to this. My legs are….normal for once. It's night now, Wait, who's that in the distance? "Cake, morning star mode!" A female voice yelled. "I'll be back for you, Prince Gumball!" Another female voice yelled. I saw a woman in blue and a tiara fly past. I ran towards the voice, while a boy in a red and plad shirt flew past me. "WAIT!" I screamed. They stopped and looked in my direction. The cat, Cake, hissed at me and I hissed back. "Stand down, wise female." The boy ordered. "Who are you?!" The girl in the rabit ear hat asked. "My name is Violet. Violet Storm. I'm looking for Fionna, Cake and Marshall Lee, the Vampire King." I said in a rush. "Nice to meet you." The boy said. "I heard you can change me back." I rushed. "Wait, One, who told you that?! Two, to what, and Three, what are you?" Fionna asked. I tugged my skin. "I think I'm human. I heard they were extinct, so I went to my cave, I used to be a vampire, then this guy yelled at me and I turned into this. I'm looking for Finn." I rushed. "Finn?" Fionna asked. "Yeah. You know, looks like you and is human except a boy." I explained. "You-You are a human?" Fionna asked in awe. "Yeah. I was hoping you could change me back because of your powers." I said happily. "Marshy is the only one with vampire powers." Fionna explained. "But even If I could change you, It would seriously hurt." Marshall warned. "Yeah, well, It's better than having to eat….apples." I hesitated. "I could change you back, but if I did, you would be my servant." Marshall warned. "Than if that is the cost opf freedom from this mental change, I will gladly pay the price. Anything to get back to my Finn." I pledged. "Wait, how do you know about Finn? He could have forgotten you." Fionna asked. "I'll take you, Cake, and Marshall with me, just to prove you wrong!" I said angrily. "Okay, Okay. So where does Finn live?" Fionna asked. "In the land of Ooo. I can take you there, but I'll need to fly. Marshall?" I asked him. "If you say so. Where would you like me to bite you?" He asked. I pointed to my neck that had two brown spots. "The wizard left those on me, should I fine you." I explained. He bent down and bit me. For the next two minutes, I burned. My skin grew deathly pale, which was exhilarating. My two front teeth grew to fangs, I yelled with joy. I floated up and my dress with purple ribbon became jeans and a purple T-shirt and a winky face on it and a sword strapped at the side. I yelle with joy as I sped around them. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" I screamed. "Now, let me take you to the land of Ooo so you can meet Finn and I can be reunited with my Ice Prince!" I yelled as Marshall grabbed Cake and I grabbed Fionna. "So, where do we go?" Fionna asked. "Do you know where to find a lake with mud in it?" I asked. She pointed to the west and we were there in seconds. I hovered down and yelled out; "Portalos Un Demaata!". A portal came in next to me showing a boy in a rabbit hat and a dog with yellow fur in a tree house. "Come on, your brother is waiting." I said as Marshy, Fionna and Cake and I stepped through the portal.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Finn yelled. "Who are you?!" He asked me. "You-You don't remember?" I said, heartbroken. "No! No, I never met either of you!" Finn yelled. "Hey, stop it! She was only trying to help!" Fionna yelled to him. "Thanks, Fionna." I thanked the rabbit eared human. "No biggy." She replied. "Hey, um Violet?" Marshy asked. "Yeah?" I asked. "Are they're any other vampires around here?" He asked sheepishly. "Yeah. Marceline." I answered. "Can you take me to her?" He asked. "Sure." I answered as I hovered out the door. Before I left I looked at Fionna and Cake. "Finn, I swear on the my Ice Prince that if you hurt either one of them, I will rip out your heart guts." I warned. "Oh, and let them get to know Flame Princess. Trust me." I said as I hovered out the door, my sword on my shoulder.

"So, Marshall, how did you become a Vamp? Born, Bitten, Cursed?" I asked. "I don't like to talk about it." He said sadly. "Oh, well, since you bit me I guess we're like bro and sis, right?" I asked. "Something like that, yeah." He said. A small snail went by on a leaf. I shredded the leaf with my sword. "Marcy lives a few minutes from here." I said happily. "So, how old are you?" He asked. "I'm twelve. Turning 13 pretty soon- wait, I won't get anymore birthdays, will I?" I asked. "Nah. You'll get older, but you'll look and feel the same." He explained. "Oh, cool." I said. There was a brief moment where I thought, _Will I ever die?_ But I dismissed the thought instantly. By now, the sun was starting to rise. "Wait, won't we burn up if we're out here when that thing comes up?" I asked in panic. "FLY!" Marshal yelled as he flew ahead of me. I flew as fast as I could. We reached the cave right when the sunlight enveloped the land. "Come on, she lives in here." I said as a pink house came into view. "Hey, who's there?" A female voice yelled. I flew in, much to the astonishment of a girl in the mid teens wearing a t and some jeans. "Ugh, did Finn and Jake send you guys here?" She demanded. Marshall flew forward. "I-I'm Marshall Lee, the Vampire King from the land of Aaa." He announced. "Marceline, Vampire Queen of the land of Ooo, but my friends call me Marcy." She replied. "This Is Violet. She's new to the Vamp world." He said, motioning to me. "Hi." I said sheepishly. I floated over and concentraited on the bass in the corner. It strummed 'We Will Rock You' for a few moments, before I had to stop and sit. "Cool. I didn't know there were other Music Lovers in Ooo besides me and Ice King." She said. "Oh globs," I gasped. "What is it?" Marshall asked in confusion. "Th-There is a Ice Prince here, right?" I asked in panic. "Not that I know of." Marcy replied. "And I've been here since the Mushroom War." Marcy said easily. I sat down and a tear streaked down my head. "He's gone. He's really gone." I mumbled as more tears made their way down my face. "You don't know that." Marshall said angriy. "He could still be here. We just have to go visit the Ice King." Marshall said. "oh, I'm sorry, Vio. I meant to offence." Marcy said sadly. "Its okay. I just want to see if he's okay." I confirmed as I floated out the door. I stopped and looked back at them. "Well? A twelve year old vampire can't go around a new place alone. So, who's up for some Vampire Exploration?" I asked. They both raised their hands. "Let's go." I said as Marcy lead the way.

"So, Marcy, will I get super cool shape-shifting powers like you?" I asked. "They should come in a few days." She answered. We flew in silence before we spotted the mountain. "Okay, so who are we looking for again?" Marcy asked. "My friend, Ice Prince." I answered as I turned invisible. "Hey, you got one of your powers!" Marshall said happily. "Yes!" I said. I flew in , still invisible, and easily got to the shelf that I recongozied to be outside of Prince room. "Time to Fly." I said as I flew in. "Who's there?" A male voice yelled. "Ice Prince?" I asked. "Ice prince….Are you a princess?" The voice asked. "Sort of." I replied. I mean, my dad was technicly Marshall so my mom was Marcy so that made me princess of night? I'll go with it for now, just to see him, I thought. "Yes. Violet, cousin of the Prince of the Night." I lied. Marshall appeared behind me. "What are you thinking?" He hissed. "Your technically my bro so I thought, what could go wrong?" I guessed. "We will talk about this later." He ordered. A man with a beard came out, though his beard covered….everything. I appeared and prayed he would believe me. "You're here to see my boy? He managed to get a princess. I'll show you my boy right now. Follow me." The man said happily. "So, I take it he wooed you with his magic?" He suggested. "No, actually. We met a while back, way back." I explained. "So, he did manage to impress you?" The man asked. "No. Like I said, I like him for him. Powers or no powers." I said easily. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." The man said. Marshall was still beside me. When I went into that room, I saw my best friend, beside Marshall. "Son, you have a visitor." The man ran back giggling. I saw my best friend sitting on the couch. "Ice?" I asked, using the nick-name I came up with. "Who=Who are you?" He demaned. I stumbled like I had been hit with a bat. "You don't remember me?" I asked, hovering around him. "No, I'm sorry. But I really don't remember ryou." He apologized. I began to cry, and it was hard not to. "I'm really sorry…." His voice faded. I turned invisible. "I hope you remember." I said as I floated out the door, my thoughts going inzane.

As they flew, she felt something, dread, pain, aggonly. "I need to see my prince." I said. "But he dos'nt remember you." Marcy reminded. "No. No. Marshall. Marshall tell her. Marshall." I gasped. Something pricked my neck. Something sharp, and it hurt. That wasn't right. I couldn't die, I was a Vampire. We can only die by sunlight. I can't die. Not then. Not flying. I fell, I felt Marshall fly down and garb me. "Oh glob." He mumbled as he set me down by a tree. "Marcy, we got trouble." He warned as something came closer. "Chill, Marshy. It's only us." Fionna said angrily. "Let me guess, Flamy?" She asked. "Yep." Fionna replied. "Um, we got a issue over here." Marshall explained how I had nearly fell out of the sky. I tried to feel my neck, but it was already healed. "Oh my gob." I managed to say. "You got lucky. You've gpt full powers now." Marcy explained. "Gee, thanks." I replied angrily. "Hey, no need to get all globbed up on this." Finn defended. I hadn't noticed the male human before, but that was not what I had hoped to see. I stood up and shoved Finn away from me. "You. You did –Something!" I yelled. I pulled out my sword and held it to his neck. I began to smoke. "You did something to my prince!" I yelled. "I don't know what the hay-hay your talking about!" Finn yelled. "I'm going to find my vamp if it means going through every inch of this land." I warned. "Violet, stop it." Marcy said. I couldn't. I was angry, I was smoking. "Vio your on fire." Marshall gaped. "You bet I am." I replied proudly. "No I mean your litteraly on fire!" He yelled. I looked at my sleeve and it really was on fire! "He's gone. I need to stay in Ooo for a while. Maybe find my own cave, beat up some thieves." I declared. "Come on, just stick around for a few more days." Finn pleaded. "Sure. But I need to find my…my loves." I said sheepishly. "Wait, Loves? Like with a S?" Finn asked. "Hey, your struggling to get with you know who." I replied. Finn stumbled like he had been hit. "I'm going to visit PB. Marshall, Marcy, you coming?" I asked. "I'll come." Marshall said. "Nah. Bette and I don't really get along all that good." Marcy explained. "Well, we can go at night. I'm taken a nap right now." I said as I sat down. "Wake me up when it's night." I ordered as I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and finally took off my large sun hat. "So, we should go then?" I asked. "Sure." He said. I turned invisible an we flew off. "So, how long have you and Prince Gumball known each other?" I asked. "Few months now, Bubba doesn't make it easy, hanging out with Fionna, though." He said. "You should write a song to her." I said. "What?" He asked. A bird flew by me. "Well, it's ofeous you care about her, tell her." I said. "But she likes FP not me." He said. "That could be a lyric. 'Why don't you hang out with me? I really need, some one like me.' And then you could say things like; Honesty, just admit to me, that you care, the same I'm not a bear' Cause without you, where would I bee?' I think that would be so cool. And you could wrap your arm around her waist and fly up in the afternoon. That would be soo romantic!" I raved. "But when could I do that? She's almost always hanging around them." He asked. "Easy. Sweep her off her feet at 9:00. It'll be night, so you can show her your 'Vampire Hot Guy style." I planned. "Yeah, but what if Finn's around?" he asked. "He'll go see Flame Princess. They always hang out around this time." I planned. "Okay but do I bring her something or…." His voice faded off. "Bring her a gift. Maybe roses, or a cake, or a sword, something romantic. Take it from me." I Raved again. "Okay. Sure. I'll try that." He said. "Yeah, I wish I had someone like you around. That would be nice." I said dreamily. He was silent for a while, so when we got to the Candy Kingdom at late night. Maybe a few minutes before sunrise.

When we got there, I saw a pink thing staring at a sphinx. "Shh! Don't yell to them." A voice advised. "If you do, Goliad will defeat Stormo and ten we all die!" The female voice hissed. "This chick is-" Lee pointed to he cranium in a circular motion. "Don't worry. I'm Bonnabell Ruler of the Candy Kingdom. But my friends call me PB for short." PB said easily. "I'm Violet. This is Marshall Lee." I entroduced. "Welcome. So, what can I do for you?" She asked. "I was wondering if you had a moment to show me Stormo and answer a few questions." I explained. "Sure. Right this way." PB said as she walked towards a staircase. We must have walked up 80 million steps before reaching Goliad. "Here she is." PB introduced. "Any questions? Wait, here's some info on them. Goliad was made by me, so I guess I'm her mom, and Stormo also by me, but with Finn DNA." She said. Suddenly, I fell to the ground, a voice speaking in my head. _"Don't be afraid, Hero. Free me from this battle, and you will be mine." _ It said calmly. I saw Marshall grab me and pull me down he stairs, then the world went black, and I saw the person or thing behind the voice as I passed out. _"Come back, little hero. Free me." It kept saying that. Another voice, Male, Strong, Like Finn, came on. "Don't listen to her. Be free, do your dutie. I will deal with my sister._

I woke up in the infirmary, Marshall and Marcy looking over me. "Hey, she's awake!" Marshall said. PB ran in, her hair a mess. "What happened?" I asked. "Goliad got inside your mind. She made you, um, drop. Almost Nearly Dead." PB reported. "I guess you could put that in your song." I told Marshall. He laughed. Fionna, who I hadn't noticed, looked at me in shock. "What song?" She asked. "Shoot! Sorry Marshy." I rushed. "No biggy. I was going to do it later anyways." He said as He strummed his base guitar. HE began to sing and Fionna looked well, blushy. "Did you like it?" He asked at the end. She shook her head. I thought I saw Marshall Stagger for a few minutes. "I loved it." She said. "But who's it About?" She asked. "Didn't you-" Marcy. I really like her." Marshall said in a rush. "Okay. Don't worry, secret's safe with me." Fionna promised, winking. I sat up, Cake and Jake staring at me. "WAA!" I screamed. "Wow. Sorry, honey, didn't mean to scare you. But Jake and Ranicorn Came over. So Marcy brought over Mono-horn to get aquanted. Lady is really nice. OH we could go shopping together!" The cat raved. I stood up fully and looked at my skin. "You completed the transformation. Oh and Cake and Fionna got you some new…um..clothes from the Grocery Kingdom." Marcy said as the Cat handed me several bags. "Okay. I'm going to change out of these, I've had them on for over two years now…" My voice faded as I took off for the bathroom. I have to admit, Cake had style. I pulled out a leather jacket and a white T-shirt and grabbed Jeans, and to top it all off, a black baseball cap and a charmbracelt. When I came out, Finn looked amazed and stared at cake. "Wow." He gasped. I walked down the stairs, well, hovered down the stairs. My sword was still strapped at my side, though it felt like nothing. "So, what do you think?" I asked. "AMAZING!" Fionna cried. I walked down the steps to Marshall. "So?" I asked. "Looks great." He said. I had my hand in my face for just about three minutes. "Im going to go and personaly kill myself for abot eight minutes' Marcy flew up to me. "Come on, lets jam." She said. I nodded and we flew ot her house in a matter of moments. Marshall Lee was already there. "Glad you could make it." He said happily. I nodded and picked up a electric guitar. I strummed and and for a momemtn, ha d a poker face on. By teh time we were done jamming, it was night. "Okay, well, I guess I should be going." I said as I floated towards the door. "Nahs. You can stay with us. Vampires got to stick together." Marcy said. I nodded and floated back, my black hair in my face. I hovered above the couch and closed my eyes, while Marshall and Marcy wisphered something...

I woke up to screaming. "Wha? Whats going on?" I asked. "Help! Oh Help!" I heard someone yell. I flew out, my sword in my hands. I flew out to find Marcy and Marshall fighting two people, a girl with a thing of white where her nose should be, and a guy with the same hair doo. "MARSHALL I'M HUNGRY!" The girl yelled. I floated over to him while they were locked. "Sooooooo, you need any help?" I asked. He nooded. I grabbed my sword and clanked both of the two with the blunt edge. "That'll keep them out cold for a few hours." I said as I strapped myu sword back to my hip. "Thanks." They both said at the same time. I shrugged. I grabbed my sword and poked the girl. She gave a weak mumer. "If I was you, I would take both of them to the Jungle Kingdom. Atleast there, they could be okay. " I said as I made them both float for a moment. "I'm gonna go hang with Fiin and Fi. See ya." I said as i floated off.

I flew over to their door when I heard; "FINN YOU CHEATER!" then another voice; "I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" flames poured ot from the window for a second. "HOLD ON! I'MA COMMIN!" I yelled as I flew in with all my streangth. To my amazement, there was FP and Fi and Finn playin video games. "Oh, hey Violet." Finn said. Fionna gave me a wave, while the girl on fire just looked at me. "Hey. Could I play?" I asked. Finn nodded and scottched over. "Thanks." I said. "So, Violet," FP began. "Where do you come from?" She asked. "Oh you kow, here, there, everywhere, Ooo, Aaa, bacicly...nowhere," I said as I shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall Lee Meets Violet Storm Sorry about the wait. I had to work on homework. Fionna runs over to me. "HOMEWORK?! HOMEWORK?! YOU STOPPED DOING THIS FOR HOMEWORK?!" I point towards the window yelling; "LOOK! ITS THE LITCH QUEEN!" Fionna jumps out and I lock the window tight. Like a boss. (no offence to Fionna fans. :))

I flew over to their door when I heard; "FINN YOU CHEATER!" then another voice; "I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!" flames poured ot from the window for a second. "HOLD ON! I'MA COMMIN!" I yelled as I flew in with all my streangth. To my amazement, there was FP and Fi and Finn playin video games. "Oh, hey Violet." Finn said. Fionna gave me a wave, while the girl on fire just looked at me. "Hey. Could I play?" I asked. Finn nodded and scottched over. "Thanks." I said. "So, Violet," FP began. "Where do you come from?" She asked. "Oh you kow, here, there, everywhere, Ooo, Aaa, bacicly...nowhere," I said as I shrugged. The girl stopped her feet and looked at me angrily. "What did i-I"LL KILL YOU!" the girl yelled. She brightened up and I felt a searing heat and pain on my back. "FP STOP!" Finn demanded. The girl flamed down for a moment. "What did I do?" She asked. I hissed and my hair fell back, exposing a large purple streak. I flipped hair over it as I flew out the window, my back bleeding.

I flew into Marcy's house to find that her and Marshall were talking again, but stopped quickly as I flew into the room and collapsped. "Violet what happened?!" Marshall demanded. "Ignitious. Ignitious happened." I said. Flame prince entered the room and dropped a flamming plate of cheese. "Your here." He said fast. "Yeah and she's hurt." Marshall explained. I felt the heat and pain lessen, and soon I could stand again. "Why is he here?" I demanded. "He flew in through teh window a minute before you came. Thought we were dating." Marshall explained. "Wait, you arn't?" I asked. "NO! We are not! Are we?" Marshall asked. "No!" Marciline yelled. "Why does everyone think that?" She shrugged and took out his base, my guitar, and Marcys base. "We can atleast jam." He said. I grabbed my electric guitar and flew above the room and began to sing. "oooooooooh, Whyyy does everyone haaate whyyyy does everyone hate me? I can't belive that this is really my life, well mayyyyyyybe I just should give in to him. Mayyyyyyyybe I should just let go. I can't hold on, to the memories inside of me. I've lived for just about 800 years now and I still can't get a hold on him, get a grip, he controls my mind, makes me slip, but I still, can't get a grip." It was short, but as i sung it, memories flew into me. I remembered seeing Marcy at age ten, how my parents took me in. They subjected me, to special tests. I was turned into a beast. And now, here I was, with my new friends. Havin a awesome jam. This was nice. SUddenoy, Fionna burst into the room. "IT'S THE ICE QUEEN! SHE HAS FINN AND JAKE!" She yelled. I hefted up my sword. "Leave it to me. Me and that so called 'Queen' have some unsettled buisness to finish." I said angrily as I walked well, floated out teh door.

**Sorry about this chapter being so short. I'll try and make it longer.**


End file.
